Pokemon Legendary Bonds
by Shinjitsu Isamu
Summary: In the world of Pokemon after the trainers for the different regions finish their quest and defeat the elite 4, the heroes decide to do something causing new encounters with legendary trainers. What will come of these new encounters, how will the heroes interact with each other and what are their new goals? The protagonist have strong bonds with their pkmn but who has the strongest
1. Chapter 1

*This fanfiction will contain all of the protagonist from the video games starting from FireRed and LeafGreen to X & Y. The Pokémon teams are combinations of the character's manga team, in-game team and Pokémon's of my own personal liking for the characters. Their personalities WILL NOT match their personalities from the manga since I have never read it soooo that means that they will have the personalities that I give them. The events of this story are happening after every game's post-game*

Chapter 1: New Game

Red: Hmmm *what should I do today it's pretty peaceful*

*Knock* *Knock*

Red: Hmm? The door is open, come in

Leaf: (opens door) Red *pant* *pant* I have crazy news

Red: What is it?

Leaf: There is a region that has a whole NEW TYPE OF POKEMON!

Red: What?! Are you serious Leaf?

Leaf: Yeah I'm serious...but the region is very far

Red: So what if it's far away we have to go there *sigh* I've been getting tired of seeing the same old places and Pokémon, besides I caught and seen all of them in this region might as well see the others

Leaf: Hmph seems like you never change

Red: If we go there I can go meet, catch the new Pokémon and show everyone that I will be the best Pokémon trainer

Leaf: Wanna put your money where your mouth is Red because I don't plan to be bested by you

Red: Oh really heh it's been a while since we battled. Hmph come on then show me what you got Leaf

*The two run outside of Red's house*

Red: Alright then since you want to battle set your rules

Leaf: Three Pokémon, one on one battles. Ready?! (Tosses a pokeball) GO Arcanine!

*Arcanine pops out of the pokeball*

Arcanine: Niiiiiiine!

Red: Heh it's funny that you "Leaf" are using a fire type. Go Blastoise

*Blastoise pops out of its pokeball*

Blastoise: Stoise

Leaf: Damn it. You really went for the type advantage Red

Red: Type advantages do not matter in battles now come on you have the first move after that prepare to lose

Leaf: Pshhh you are starting to piss me off. Arcanine use Fire Blast!

*A star made of fire charges at Blastoise. Red smirks and the attack hits Blastoise causing a huge smoke cloud to form*

Leaf: Extreme speed

Red: Rapid spin

*Blastoise gets inside his shell and spins around causing the smoke cloud to disappear. Before Blastoise stops spinning Arcanine jumps over the shell. Blastoise stops spinning and gets out of its shell and spots Arcanine*

Leaf: Used Thunder fang

*Arcanine dives down and with its electric fangs it bites onto Blastoise's arm*

Leaf: Gotcha

Red: That was too predictable Leaf. Blastoise end it

*Blastoise spins around and tosses Arcanine off his arm and into the air then uses Hydro pump which crashes into Arcanine. As Arcanine begins to fall down to the ground Blastoise uses Surf and a large wave forms under him. Blastoise rides the wave and slams on to Arcanine leaving it unconscious*

Leaf: Arcanine return

*The Pokémon goes into its ball*

Red: What's your next Pokémon?

Leaf: Grrr (tosses another pokeball) go Venusaur

*Venusaur appears and roars at Blastoise*

Red: Blastoise use Rapid spin

*Blastoise attempts to get inside its shell but electricity sparks across its body*

Red: Damn. It got paralyzed

Leaf: Use Solar Beam!

*Energy starts to store inside of Venusaur's flower. Blastoise attempts to spin again but gets shocked again. Venusaur shoots the solar beam at Blastoise which sends him crashing into three trees, making him unconscious*

Red: Blastoise return

*Blastoise goes inside its pokeball

Leaf: Don't underestimate me Red I told you that I'm not going to fall behind

Red: ... (Tosses a pokeball)

*Pikachu pops out of the pokeball. The pokeball flies back to Red, he catches it then turns his hat backwards*

Leaf: *He's not talking, he must be super serious now*

Red: Pikachu use Double Team

Leaf: Venusaur use Frenzy plant!

*Vines begin to burst out of the ground and charge towards Pikachu and his clones. All of the Pikachu's begin to run at Venusaur dodging all the vines that came their way. The clone Pikachu's dive down at Venusaur*

Leaf: Venusaur brace yourself

*The clones fade away and the real Pikachu jumps into the air and uses thunderbolt at the clouds making a thunderstorm start. A large streak of lightning dives down onto Pikachu. Pikachu's cheeks begin to glow blue and lightning starts to spark out of its body*

Red: True Thunderbolt

*A large wave of yellow and blue lightning crashes down onto Venusaur making it faint*

Leaf: Venusaur return (sends the Pokémon back to its ball) ...Red...Come on Wigglytuff (tosses her pokeball)

*Once Wigglytuff gets out of its Pokémon Pikachu charges at it with Volt tackle. Pikachu dives at Wigglytuff's stomach. When he crashes at its stomach Wigglytuff starts to use double-slap repeatedly as it and Pikachu head towards a tree. The Wigglytuff's back slams on the tree and falls over quashing Pikachu. Wigglytuff rolls over off of Pikachu and the two Pokémon are both passed out*

Red: ...

Leaf: *Sigh* I lost. Wigglytuff return

Red: Pikachu return

*The two Pokémon get transferred back into their balls*

Leaf: Looks like someone started to try hard

Red: Sorry I had to get serious since you actually took out one of my Pokémon

Leaf: I told you that I'm not going to fall far behind you...but I still have ways to go

Red: Don't worry it was just a quick practice match it wasn't anything serious

Leaf: Heh then why did you try hard

Red: ... (Starts walking away)

Leaf: Red...RED COME BACK

Red: Come on let's go to that new region

Leaf: It's called Kalos

*Ring Ring*

Leaf: Hold on my Pokegear got a notification...it seems that a boat to the Kalos region in three hours

Red: Alright that gives us enough time to get to the sea port

*Red and Leaf both board the S.S Anne and head to the Kalos region*

Red: A new region hmph new challengers be aware because I'm ready to beat every trainer who claims to be one of the best there

Leaf: I might challenge the league there

Gold: So Lyra where is this plane taking us

Lyra: We're heading to Hoenn silly; don't tell me that you forgot

Gold: Heh yeah I forgot sorry...Hoenn...I heard that there are some pretty strong legendary Pokémon there I can't wait to see what promises that place holds

End of Chapter 1

Please review this is my first chapter/fanfiction so all the feedback will be helpful for future chapters. Thanks and hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rivals

*Note: Black & White= Hilbert & Hilde from Black & White*

Dawn: Yeahhhhhhh! Winter is finally over now I can wear my old outfit again. Ohhh have I missed you so (puts on her clothes) ahhh this feels way better than that snow gear. Hmmm I should probably look at some TV (turns on the TV)

News Reporter: There have been reports of multiple different types of Pokémon roaming around Sinnoh lately. Reporters say it is because of the defeat of Team Galactic.

Dawn: Awesome now the Pokémon aren't afraid to go where ever they want now...hmmmm I should probably go to Professor Rowan's lab

*Ten Minutes later*

Dawn: Heyyyy Professor Rowan!

Rowan: Hmm? Oh it's you Dawn how are you

Dawn: I'm doing great; I'd just thought that I should stop by

Rowan: Yes yes, oh yes I must congratulate you on defeating Team Galactic and beating the Elite Four

Dawn: Ohh it was nothing...besides without my Pokémon and Lucas's help I wouldn't have been able to do any of those things

Rowan: Speaking of Lucas have you seen him lately?

Dawn: No. I thought that he would be here with you

Rowan: Hmmm well that's strange. Oh Dawn I'd like you to make a stop at the Survival Area

Dawn: Why?

Rowan: Word has been spreading that trainers from different regions have been going there to test their skills. It wouldn't surprise me to hear that Lucas is there training

Dawn: Okay I'll go now. See ya

*Dawn leaves the lab and gets to the Survival Area after 2 hours*

Dawn: Lucas where are you? Hmmm I guess that I'll look around this area

*Emboar use Flame Charge*

*Infernape use Flame Wheel*

Dawn: Is that...

Lucas: *pant* Infernape keep up the pressure

?: Emboar let him have it

*The two Pokémon clash with Flame Charge and Flame Wheel. A large explosion goes off and a large smoke cloud appears from it*

Dawn: I wonder who won

*The smoke clears and the two Pokémon are on the floor fainted*

Lucas: Infernape return (returns the Pokémon) hey what's your name

Nate: My name is Nate, what's yours

Lucas: Lucas

Nate: Okay Lucas. That was some nice battling out there

Lucas: Yeah same to you

Dawn: Lucas that looked like a close battle

Lucas: Hey nice to see you here Dawn, when did you get here?

Dawn: A few minutes ago. Hey what was that Pokémon you were going up against?

Lucas: its call Emboar, it's from the Unova region

Dawn: That's cool. A region I never been to hmmm it would be nice to travel to a new place

Lucas: Hey Nate before you go would you exchange numbers

Nate: Sure

*The two points their Pokegears towards each other*

Nate: Alright it registered. Well I'm going to be in the Survival Area for a couple days so I'll see you later

Lucas: See ya...so Dawn what brings you here

Dawn: Professor Rowan wanted me to stop here and see if you was here

Lucas: Heh yeah I didn't mean to worry him I just wanted to train and battle new people...Nate's Emboar is one tough Pokémon

Dawn: Yeah but your Infernape is not to be taken lightly either

Lucas: You're right Dawn. Come on let's go look around this place

Dawn: Alrighty then

White: So what do you want to do Black

Black: ...I'm not sure maybe we should just rest for a while

White: Ugh it's always resting with you why don't you want to battle or train

Black: Fine then we can battle right here and now White. We will both only use one Pokémon

White: You're on (throws a pokeball) let's go Haxorus

Black: Go Victini

*The two Pokémon pop out of their balls*

White: I'm going first Haxorus use Dragon Claw

Black: Victini use Zen Headbutt

*The two Pokémon rush at each other and clash. Haxorus uses its tusks to launch Victini into the air*

White: Use Dragon Pulse

*Haxorus shoots a red, blue and black wave of energy out of its mouth. The attack hits Victini. Victini falls to the ground then begins to get up*

Black: Victini time to win this

*Victini nods its head and makes a V with its fingers*

White: Haxorus use Dragon Dance

Black: Victini use Flame Charge but spin around

*Victini's body becomes surrounded by fire. The Pokémon begins to spin around making a spinning fireball with itself inside it*

Black: Use Searing Shot

*The flames begin to rise high in the sky and shots of fire begin to shoot out of the fireball*

White: Haxorus dodge the attacks and dig in (It seems like Black isn't fighting like he used to. Time to win this)

*Haxorus roars and starts to run at Victini. It dodges all of the fireballs that came its way. Haxorus jumps in the air and gets hit by a fireball causing a large smoke cloud to form. Haxorus dives out of the smoke and tackles Victini through the fireball that was surrounding it. Victini rolls back towards Black and regains its balance then stares down Haxorus*

White: *Since Haxorus's attack and speed is raised I can win* Dragon Claw

Black: Zen Headbutt

*The two Pokémon jump at each other and clash. The two Pokémon push each other back with their attacks and begin to clash constantly. Victini jumps at Haxorus for the tenth time to attack Haxorus. Haxorus side steps away from the attack, lifts its tail and slams it down on Victini's head. Victini begins to resist from getting slammed to the ground by Haxorus's tail*

Black: Come on Victini let's do this...V-Create!

White: Wait what?!

*The V on Victini's head starts to light on fire. The flames begin to grow and burn Haxorus*

White: Haxorus watch out!

*Haxorus grabs onto Victini's ears. Victini bashes Haxorus into the air*

White: Haxorus Use Dragon Pulse

*Haxorus opens its mouth in front of Victini's face and shoots the beam out of his mouth. Victini crashes down to the ground and a large smoke cloud appears*

Black: Crap. Victini!

*Victini forces itself to get up*

White: Its over

*Haxorus appears in front of Victini and slams it to the ground with its tail. Victini lies on the ground unconscious*

Black: I...lost...Victini return (returns the Pokémon)

White: Haxorus return (returns the Pokémon and walks up to Black) hey don't get yourself over this battle. Black it was a close won after all and you haven't been battling for a while

Black: ...True

White: (presses her body against Black) See what happens when you don't listen to me hmmmmmmmmmmmm

Black: Ye...Yeah I get it just back up a little

White: (backs away) Hahaha I'm just teasing but yeah you need to train more so you can be at full power again

Black: (grips his pokeball) So I can find him again and beat him

White: Exactly

End of Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait I was busy this weekend, had to study for finals and wanted to add a battle in the chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The rise of a new enemy

Note: Sorry for the super late update. I have been busy with a bunch of things but here you guys go and hope you enjoy. Another thing readers you should also go and check out my friend Prince K's fanfic Pokemon Dimensions: Clash of The Greatest

*2 Days later*

Rosa: Nate I just got my 49th win

Nate: Awesome, it looks like you've been trying hard out there

Rosa: I gotta make sure I'm the best right?

Nate: Yep

Rosa: Hmm we should go walk around the area to see if there are people who want to battle

Nate: Yeah let's go

*The two leave the apartment and begin to walk around Survival Area*

Rosa: Hey I see someone. Ima go challenge him (runs away from Nate)

Nate: Rosa wait! *sigh* Hey wait is that...

Rosa: Hey mister you should battle me

Lucas: Huh me? A battle?

Nate: *pant* *pant* Rosa don't run off like that. Hey Lucas

Lucas: Oh hey Nate

Dawn: Isn't he the guy you battle the other day?

Lucas: Yep

Rosa: Wait so you know this guy huh...we should have a tag battle

Dawn: Right now?

Rosa: Of course

Lucas: Umm I honestly would like to do a battle later

Nate: I second that. Rosa don't you think that it's too early to start a tag duel

Rosa: No. There is always time to battle

Dawn: Ehh hehe. Well someone really loves to battle

Rosa: Yea...fine whatever I'll just go somewhere else and find people that actually want to have a battle

Nate: Rosa wait

Stereo Speakers: We are coming to you live right now. There is a raid is going on and it seems to be on a boat that is heading to the Kalos region

Lucas: What was that?

Stereo Speakers: The identity of the people still remains unknown but a large police force is on pursuit to make sure that all of the passengers are safe

Dawn: That's terrible

Nate: Damn what's wrong with those people, why would they want to raid a boat?

[On the boat heading to Kalos]

*Explosion goes off*

Leaf: What was that?!

Red: Someone or some people are attacking the boat

Leaf: Crap you check on the top of the ship and I'll search for anyone on the boat

Red: Got it now go (runs to the deck of the ship)...Hey who are you

?: Trainer Red...it's been a very long time since we've battled but there is no time to talk about the past. Dragonite use Hyper Beam!

Red: NO! Espeon use protect (Throws a pokeball)

*Espeon comes out of the pokeball, jumps in front of the beam and summons a force field that cancels out the attack*

Red: What do you think that you are doing

?: Isn't it obvious? I'm eliminating two of my targets

Red: Targets?

?: I don't have time to deal with you

*An explosion goes off and the boat begins to shake*

Red: What is that?!

?: You should already know what it is

Red: *gasp* Leaf...I have to help her

?: You won't be able to help her ( Throws a pokeball into the air) especially when you are against this Pokémon

Red: ...What is that Pokémon...it's not in Kanto

?: Brace yourself Red because your story ends here

Leaf: You! Stop trying to destroy the boat. Everyone on it will die

?: Hmm? And you are?

Leaf: The name is Leaf. Not like you need to know what it is or anything

?: Leaf? Ah yes "Target number 2"

Leaf: Target number 2?

?: Yeah you are Target number 2 but don't worry about that name will be changed in a few minutes

Leaf: What does that...

*The boat begins to shake*

?: I guess that's my cue. Well I guess this is goodbye number 2. Exploud use Hyper Voice.

*The Pokémon begins to make an extremely loud noise through its mouth and pipes. A part of the wall breaks off and the women jumps out of it along with Exploud*

Leaf: (Looks out of the hole) There she is...she's on a jet ski...wait...I can't hear anything...am I...

*The boat starts to shake again*

Red: Noooo Pikachu and Charizard!

?: *smirks* you cannot stop me

Leaf: Red! What's going...what is that Pokémon

Red: I don't know but I...can't stop it

?: Well the name doesn't matter since it's your final minutes to be alive

Leaf: You plan to kill us?!

?: Heh. Rayquaza Hyper Beam

*Rayquaza shoots the beam through the middle of the boat. The sides of the boat begin to fall over in opposite directions. Leaf catches Red who was beginning to fall off the boat. Charizard's body crashes into Leaf making her and Red fall off the boat. Pikachu's body lands on top of Red making him lose his grip on Leaf's hand. The four of them fall into the ocean*

Red: Pikachu...Charizard...Leaf...I remember now he's a part of the...(Blacks out)

[In Sinnoh]

Dawn: *pant* *pant*

Lucas: Dawn why are you out of breath?

Dawn: *pant* that boat that was on the news just got destroyed

Nate: What?!

Dawn: Some people destroyed sunk it with a Pokémon

Nate: (punches the table) All of those people...how can someone do something so cruel

Lucas: Those people need to pay

Dawn: Why would they do that...

Rosa: ...This is why I need to battle and become stronger

Nate: Huh? Rosa, when did you get here?

Rosa: I came right after Dawn did...but this is the exact reason why we all need to get stronger, so we can stop people like this from messing with this world

Nate: You are right Rosa, I guess that it's time to help save the world again

Rosa: Well we don't know how big these people are so it's technically protecting it from evil

Lucas: Wait you guys also saved the world, from what?

Nate: We stopped Team Plasma as they started to rise again. Wait did you say also?

Lucas: Dawn and I stopped Team Galactic from trying to control time, space and the other dimension

Nate: ...

Lucas: ...

Dawn: So we are a group of heroes then. All we have to do is work together agreed?

Nate: *nods* Yeah

Lucas: Agreed

Rosa: Mhm I'm in as well. Alright it's settled then, time to go see what's going on, figure out who those people are and what their goals are

End of Chapter 3

I hope you guys like the chapter don't forget to review and sign up to this website. Every review will be help and appreciated because I want to make the story as good as possible


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rising Shadows

Note: Hey everyone chapter 4 is finally here, sorry for the kinda late update. I'll try to update the fanfic more frequently. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Also the story won't only contain characters from the anime and games

Nate: Rosa where are you going?

Rosa: I'm going to go my own way and find some info, if we split up we'll most likely be able to find something faster

Lucas: She kind of has a point

Rosa: Okay bye now (runs out of the house)

Dawn: Wow she's in a hurry

Nate: Well I guess we should start looking around the survival area for some information

*The three teens leave the house and begin to look around the survival area*

Dawn: Wait is that...HEY CYNTHIA!

Lucas: Cynthia...wait you mean

Nate: *gulp* Champion of Sinnoh Cynthia it's really...

Cynthia: Hello and long time no see Dawn and Lucas. What might you three be up to

Dawn: We heard about what those people did to that ship and we want to find out who was behind it

Cynthia: Hmm you too huh? Well it is rumored that the man that destroyed the ship used a legendary Pokémon and fought a really powerful trainer. No one knows if the trainer is alive or dead due to the boat being sunken by the Pokémon

Lucas: Damn I hope that the trainer and whoever else that was on that ship is saved and alright

Nate: This sounds kind of strange

Dawn: Why do you think that Nate?

Nate: She said that the boat was attacked by a man who has a legendary Pokémon while a really powerful trainer was on it. Isn't that kind of strange

Dawn: Now that you said that it is kind of ironic

Cynthia: That man must have something for powerful trainers or certain trainers and want them gone but who and what is his reason for this I wonder

Nate: I wonder...

*buzz* *buzz*

Nate: Oh my Xtransceiver is ringing (taps the device) hello

Rosa: Hey Nate it's me

Nate: Rosa! Where are you?!

Rosa: I'm back in Unova

Nate: That fast?!

Rosa: Well I took that super fast train back so yea. Oh I wanted to tell you is that Ima ask people about the ship stuff here and I might be a while

Nate: Alright just be careful then

Rosa: Mhm bye

Nate: See ya (hangs up)

[In Unova]

Rosa: Ok time to look around Nimbasa City (begins to run) *pant* *pant* where are the people that look like they know a thing or two...huh HEY LOOK OUT

?: Huh wait slow (gets tackled by Rosa and falls to the ground) ughh damn I was trying to say slow down (moves hand) what's this squishy thing (squeezes)

Rosa: *gasp* (jumps up off the person) WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV...wait White?!

White: ugh (stands up) oh so it was you Rosa heh no wonder why I recognized they way they felt

Rosa: Shut up *blushes* geez well at least I found you I guess. We need to talk about something

White: And what's that

Rosa: Have you heard about a ship heading to some region called Kalos and getting sunken by a man and his Pokémon

White: Mhm I know that one of the trainers name was Red and the other was called Leaf

Rosa: Those names sound familiar...wait that the Kanto Champion and his friend who is also really strong

White: Exactly. Someone must be after the champions or certain trainers

*Explosion goes off*

Rosa: What was that?!

White: I don't know let's...

Rosa: White look up at those buildings is that Black?

Black: You people again grrr Samurott ice beam!

Shadow triad #1: Like that would do anything

*As the ice beam is about to hit the shadow triads and their Pokémon they teleport to a different building*

Black: I'm sick of your tricks, Samurott let's go (tosses two pokeballs into the air)

*Zoroark and Victini pop out of the two pokeballs and begin to chase down the shadow triad ninjas. The shadow triad ninjas turn around and toss three pokeballs into the air. A Lucario, Charizard and Mawile pop out of the pokeballs*

Shadow Triad #2: Ready brothers?!

Shadow Triad #1 & 3: Yes let's end this

*The three brothers rip their sleeves off, revealing a black ring with a jewel inside of it*

Shadow Triads: Mega stone hear my call for more power and UNLEASH OUR TRUE POTENTIAL!

*A huge reddish energy burst out of each of the rings and all three of the Pokémon began to glow with the same type of energy*

Rosa: White what's going on

White: ...look! Those Pokémon are changing their appearances. Come on we need to help Black...

*The three Pokémon change into different appearances making them like ten times stronger than what they originally looked like*

Black: What the...did those Pokémon just

Shadow Triad #3: Mega Evolution is what it is called and you are about to see how deadly it is. Go Mega Charizard use Fire Blast

Black: Samurott! Hydro Pump

*Before the fire star comes in contact with Black and the Pokémon Samurott cancels out the attack making a large smoke cloud appear. Black's Victini attempts to jump into the air but gets caught inside of Mawile's Venus fly trap mouth and throws it into a building*

Black: *gasp* No...Zoroark use Dark...

*Mega Lucario appears in front of Zoroark and begins to punch and kick it at amazing speed. It then kicks Zoroark into the air and shoots a extremely large aura sphere at it causing a large explosion and making the Pokémon crash next to Black*

Black: Mega...Evolution...what kind of power is this?! Zoroark return (sends the Pokémon back to its pokeball)

Shadow Triad #1: Mega Lucario use Aura Sphere

Shadow Triad #2: Mega Mawile use Flash Cannon

Shadow #3: Mega Charizard use Blast Burn

*A white beam of light, blue sphere of energy and large of fire hurdles towards Black. Victini lands in front of Black and braces itself for the impact*

Black: Victini are you sure that you can that it?

Victini: Tiii *nods*

Black: Just what I like to see. Alright then Fusion Flare!

*Victini's body begins to glow bright red. The V on its forehead begins to grow and fire starts to circle around its body*

Black: *gasp* Victini isn't going to finish charging before the attack hits

*A Gothitelle and a Reuniclus appear in front of Black and Victini*

Black: Where did they...

White: Reuniclus Light Screen now!

*A Large barrier appears and blocks the attacks from the three mega evolved Pokémon*

Rosa: Gothitelle use Psychic

*Gothitelle eyes begin to glow blue. It waves its arms into the air and the three Pokémon and Shadow Triads begin to rise into the air with blue energy around them*

Black: White...Rosa thank you

White: Oh don't think us yet Black (walks towards the shadow triads) now...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS BACK AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR POKEMON!

Shadow Triad #1: Hmph you haven't changed a bit. Our Pokémon mega evolved got it

Rosa: What is mega evolution

Shadow Triad #2: Like we're going to tell you HA

White: (stomps her foot) you guys better tell us what's going on. Do you know who was responsible for that boat getting destroyed.

Shadow Triad #1: Maybe we do maybe we don't

White: Not giving a real answer that means you bastards do know what's going on. Why are you guys here damn it

Shadow Triad #1: Heh do shadow's ever fade away in this world

White: Uh...umm...I don't think so

Shadow Triad #1: Hmph exactly, shadows are everywhere at anytime. We are the shadows we will never seize to exist. Lucario Aura Sphere

*Lucario breaks out of the Psychic's energy and three aura spheres into the building that everyone is on top of and the building begins to shake*

Rosa: What the heck is wrong with you people the building is going to collapse

White: It's exactly how those two people tried to take out the people named Red and Leaf I think that's their names

Shadow Triad #3: Well you three (breaks out of the Psychic's energy) I guess this is farewell

*He throws a smoke bomb in front of Gothitelle making it flinch which causes the other shadow triads and their Pokémon to break free while the building begins to tilt*

Black: Braviary use whirlwind

*The large eagle like bird flaps its wings with great speed and strength which causes a large gale of wind to blow away the smoke cloud*

White: What?! They're gone

*Building starts to tilt even more*

Black: We need to get off of here now or we are going to die and this building will eventually collide with the other ones causing a domino effect

Rosa: ...any suggestions

Black: It's pretty simple, right White

White: Yep (grabs Rosa's hand) we jump off right here

Rosa: WHAT?! ARE YOU TWO CRAZY, WE'LL DIE...White what are you doing...no no no no I am not jumping off this AHHHHHHHHH!

*The three trainers and their Pokémon all jump off of the building. As they are falling sights of police cars are seen in the streets and two helicopters are seen rising into the air*

Rosa: WE'RE ABOUT TO CRASH ONTO THE GROUND AND DIEEEEEE (starts to cry)

White: Reuniclus use Psychic now!

*The light green alien like Pokémon uses its powers to make Black, White, Rosa and Gothitelle freeze in midair before crashing to the ground*

White: Okay you can drop us now

*The Pokémon lets the Pokémon go from the Psychic power*

White: REUNICLUS AND GOTHITELLE USE PSYCHIC ON THE BUILDING!

*The two Pokémon freeze the falling building in place right before it crashes into another*

Black: That was a close one but those two won't be able to hold it for that long...damn what do we do

Offices Jenny: Hey Black what's happening?

Black: The Shadow Triads are back. We tried to stop them but we failed and they tried to collapse the building. Do any of you have psychic type Pokémon?

Officer Jenny: No everyone has normal, fire and flying types

Black: Damn

Rosa: Uhhh it doesn't look like the Pokémon can hold it any longer

?: Mega Gardivor use Psychic to stop that building from tiling

*A pink and blue aura surrounds the Pokémon. The building begins to tilt to the other direction and then goes back into its original position like nothing ever happened*

?: Gardivor return (sends the Pokémon back into its ball the starts to walk off)

Rosa: Hey you wait up

?: Hm? What is it

Rosa: How did you just do that, your Pokémon's power is incredible

?: Heh well I guess you can say that...helping people is what I do that was a piece of cake

Rosa: (did this guy just say THAT was a piece of cake) haha well umm can I get your name before you leave

Ace: My name is Ace...I have something to do so I'm leaving now. Oh yea tell Officer Jenny and her team to check and fix the building. It'll be in ok condition for a while but not for too long. What's your name *stares into her eyes*

Rosa: Got it and my name is Rosa

Ace: You seem like a strong trainer Rosa...I think that your friends are coming now. I'll take my leave bye for now...get stronger or those two that coming will always be stronger

Rosa: The two...

Black: Rosa where'd that guy go

Rosa: He was just...he's gone?

White: Well it doesn't matter now it least he stopped that building from crashing into the other. Ughhh can we go home now

Black: I guess so there's nothing else to do

Rosa: Oh wait I have to tell Officer Jenny something before we go

End of chapter 4

Note: I'll try to make chapters weekly, thanks for reading guys and don't forget to review


End file.
